


to the end of the world with you

by Felurian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, M/M, Pilot Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felurian/pseuds/Felurian
Summary: The Resistance forces meet First Order on Crait, and Finn finds himself in a role that is completely new to him — being a pilot. Even as his mind is still filled with doubts about his role in the Resistance, he will give everything he's got in this battle.





	to the end of the world with you

**Author's Note:**

> finn is a pilot!! finn is a pilot!!! finn is a pilot!!

_You can do it. You can do it._

 

Adrenaline is rushing through Finn’s veins as he tells himself just that, flying towards the First Order heavy assault walkers. His heart thumps wildly in his chest, threatening to jump out any moment, and there’s sweat trickling down the back of his neck, dampening his shirt, but none of it matters because it feels _good_. It feels right to be a part of the team, to hear voices of people he knows in his headset, to have them count on him the same way as he’s counting on them. He’s still hesitant at moments, and the voice that’s been telling him to leave the Resistance, to run, isn’t entirely gone, but... he’s ready to give it a shot, for what it counts. For Poe, and for Rose. For General Organa. For Rey, even if she’s on the other side of the galaxy, searching for a man from the myths.

 

For himself.

 

The walkers on the horizon grow bigger, and Finn has to block the thought that behind the controls of those monsters may be people he knows, back from the days when he still wore white plasteel armour, people that he perhaps shared the bunk with. However, that’s not something to focus on now — evading missiles is his priority — the time for that will be later, if he survives the encounter.

 

“Alright, folks, we’re in the range,” Poe’s voice booms in the speakers, confident and strong. “Give them everything you got and may the Force be with us!”

 

The world _explodes_ in redness of Crait’s sands the moment they start firing. For a split-second, the sheer chaos of it makes Finn freeze, because there’s no way he’ll manage to get through this, he didn’t spend enough time in the flying simulator to survive something like that, and then—

 

A sense of calm washes over him. It’s not a matter of whether he can or cannot do this, but whether he tries. Force knows he will, he’s going to give it his best shot, just as he’d told his friends during the briefing. If they believe that he is qualified enough to be a part of this mission, then so does he. After all, nothing can be quite as scary as escaping from First Order’s flag star destroyer with their highest security prisoner, can it?

 

The battle is exhausting. Everytime Finn sees — or hears — a ship go down, realizing there’s someone he knows going down with it, something in him snaps. It makes him push harder, makes him a little more reckless because he feels that if he doesn’t try his best, it might Poe crashing in a cloud of red next, or Snap, or any other pilot, and he can’t allow that.

 

He’s not entirely sure how he manages to down one of the walkers, but he does. The moment he notices an opening in the heavy covers of the vehicle made by some other fighter, Finn sees a chance and he seizes it, releasing a proton torpedo right into it. The cabin explodes and walker’s heavy legs collapse beneath it, making the entire thing fall onto the ground, sand billowing up around its corpse.

 

“Nice one!” Jess Pava yells over the comm and Finn allows himself to smile. It’s not over yet, but he can just get through this alive.

 

* * *

 

 

He does, and it’s absolutely _thrilling_. Adrenaline is still buzzing underneath his skin as he brings the speeder to a stop, and Finn thinks that the victory tastes even better than corellian whisky, making his head feel dizzy and hope swell up inside him because maybe they can win this fight after all. Maybe they can destroy the First Order.

 

When he hops out of the cockpit, everyone around him is already either yelling excitedly at each other or running through the sand, raising clouds of red behind them. He can see that few of the pilots will most certainly need medical attention, as they carefully emerge from their damaged ships, but even on their faces he can see happiness, pain momentarily overcome by their victory. That view alone is enough for him to confirm that staying with the Resistance, and fighting for them, was a good decision.

 

“Finn! Buddy!” He barely has enough time to turn around before Poe jumps at him, his arms enveloping Finn in a tight embrace. He can’t help the grin that spreads on his lips as they cling to each other, even though they both carry the unmistakable smell of battle on their clothes.

 

“You were amazing out there,” Poe says, beaming, as he finally lets go of him. “You took that walker down as if it was nothing! You’re a natural at this.”

 

There’s a warm, tingly feeling spreading inside Finn’s chest at those compliments, one that he cannot quite name yet.

 

“Thanks. I guess I had a good teacher,” he jokes, but Poe shakes his head.

 

“There’s only so much a teacher can do, and I’m telling you, man, you did great. I think everyone was impressed with you today.”

 

“I, uh...” Finn searches for something to say, flustered by the praise — he knows he’s a good soldier, but he had no idea if he’d actually manage as a pilot — when he notices the way that Poe is watching him. There’s seriousness in his expression, just like during a briefing, but his gaze is soft, yet intense. It’s a look he’s never seen on him before, and something flutters in his chest.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asks, surprised by how quietly he speaks.

 

Poe smiles almost sadly.

 

“I’m just glad that you’re here,” he says, voice barely more than a whisper.

 

Finn’s heart swells at those words. Before, when he shared his doubts, Poe was ready to support him in any decision that he’d make, even if it was leaving the Resistance and he felt like embracing him then, too moved to use words. Now, as they stand before each other, Finn feels like kissing him.

 

That’s exactly what he does.

 

He cups Poe’s face with his hands, fingers running over the unshaven jaw and leans in, noting the surprise is his eyes before his lids flutter close. The kiss is gentle, their lips warm and soft against each other, and it takes Poe only a moment to place his hands on Finn’s shoulders, bringing him closer. He’s aware that they’re in the middle of a battle fight, and he most certainly can hear other pilots cheering them on, but Finn finds that he doesn’t mind it at all, as he smiles against Poe’s lips.

 

When they part, foreheads still touching, he says:

 

“I’m glad to be here, too.”


End file.
